


Pay Up

by transtwinyards



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, but this was too good to pass up, puns aren't my strong suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stolls show the new kid around Camp Half-Blood. Chiron told them to show him the orientation film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I kept making puns and this just came up and I couldn't stand it and it became a running joke. Count on me to make a drabble out of a pun. Anyway, this is in the middle of Titan's Curse so, yeah.

There he was, ten years old, eyes wide in wonder as he trailed behind twins through the camp he couldn’t even see ten seconds ago. There kids in blaringly orange shirts running around. There were others grouping around some kind of arena as two other teens sparred with _swords_. Nico’s jaw dropped. Were those real?

He looked the other direction just in time to pass by a shooting range. Everyone hit their marks. Nico felt his eyes bulge out of his head. The twins in front of him waved at the people in the shooting range and talked to each other like this was no big deal.

Eventually, they stopped and _whoa, are those pegasii?_ A twin tapped his shoulder, a knowing look on his face. Nico felt his face heat up and he shut his mouth.

“Okay, kid, here we are, the Big House,” Nico looked behind them, and _yeah_ , that’s a _big_ house.  He wondered who lived in it. It looked really cozy, despite its size. Baby blue with white trim.

One of the twins waved a hand in front of his face. He thought that was rude but he forced a polite, sheepish smile on his face and didn’t mention it.

Nico realized, one of the twins was inside the house and he was alone with this one. He hadn’t caught their names. He recalled seeing them trying to pick a lock earlier and suddenly, he thought about how he should be anywhere but with them right now.

“Connor’s in there trying to set up the film, new guy. I’m Travis, by the way,” Travis held his hand out, a smile on his face and a dimple on his right cheek. Nico looked carefully at his face, nodded, and shook the guy’s hand.

“I’m Nico.” He muttered, hoping the older heard him.

Connor walked out of the Big House, dusting himself off. Nico watched as a cloud of dust blew from Connor’s khakis. He gave a huge smile. Nico noticed the dimple on his left cheek.

“Alright, newbie—““His name’s Nico.” “ _Whatever_ , Travis. Anyway, it’s time to watch the orientation film.”

Nico looked between the two of them and nodded, urging them to lead the way inside. Assuming they were gonna watch it with him. He hoped they would. It’d be awkward if he had to go to the men’s room and he had to set out a jumpy hunt for it.

They led and Nico followed. But, before they could enter the house, Travis stopped them by the door. A mischievous smile crept up on his face, looking at his twin. Connor nodded and Nico felt like he just watched an entire conversation happen.

“What’s the hold up, guys?” Nico asked politely. He wished Bianca were here to speak up for him. Two guys blocking the door and smirking at each other like they were going to cause a lot of mayhem, Nico wasn’t unfamiliar with this.

“Actually, Nico, before we go in. You need to pay up.” Connor started. Nico made a face. Pay up with what? He and Bianca were rushed out of Westover Hall and into that shiny school bus so fast, he didn’t even have any money in his pockets. Heck, he didn’t even have his own clothes with him!

“And since you’re new and all, we know you’re broke, little guy.” Travis continued, a comforting tone in his voice. The way he leaned down to Nico’s level wasn’t comforting at all.

“Before getting in, you have to pay… the _Stoll_ fee.” Connor said, pushing Travis inside the door, still blocking Nico.

Nico blinked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Travis replied from behind Connor. “Unless you want Chiron to scold you for not watching the orientation film.” Connor faked a gasp.

“Yeah, but isn’t that your job? I could go anywhere I want from here on out.” Nico defended himself. It was a first but he wasn’t really scared of these guys.

Travis laughed., poking at Connor's side. “You’re a smart kid. Okay. Special discount Stoll fee, then. Give us a hug and we’ll watch with you.”

Connor stepped out of the way to let his brother back onto the porch. Nico felt like he was looking at someone standing in front of a mirror.

“I’m not entirely… comfortable with that.” Nico said and it was a flimsy excuse. He was a touchy person for sure but, these guys were strangers.

“Aww, it’s just one hug, we won’t bite.” Connor pleaded, holding his arms out.

Nico huffed and relented, moving to hug the twin. Connor smelled like rusty keys and baby powder. The smell heightened as Travis hugged him from behind and pretty soon, they were just three guys hugging on the porch of the Big House.

“Do you guys often hug the newbies or are you just weird?” Nico piped up from between them. Travis put his chin on top of Nico’s.

“Don’t be like that, new kid. We’re just friendly people!” Connor laughed. Travis pushed them towards the door and they stumbled, arms still around each other. Nico stumbled between them.

“Okay! Fee’s paid, let’s watch the film,” Travis announced, shoving them on the couch and running off somewhere into the Big House.

Nico pushed himself up from on top of Connor to sit down properly. “No, you guys are definitely just weird,” He stated, answering his previous question.

“Popcorn’s on me!” Travis shouted from down the hall.

“Ooh! I want cheese!”

Nico shook his head and looked at the screen. "You two are unbelievable."


End file.
